


If we fall in love

by ShmurrrKillerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmurrrKillerr/pseuds/ShmurrrKillerr
Summary: In a world where appearances are everything, Sirius Black thinks that he mastered the rules. Everyone thinks that they know him. A disgrace for his family, a genius for his teachers, a friend and a brother for his friends and untouchable for strangers.But he is caught by surprise when someone sees the hurting and caring boy that he tried to bury deep in his soul. And in a world where appearances are everything, he finds out that he was fouled by the same rules that he mastered.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting a Hufflepuff

He could feel his whole body shaking, his skin was clammy. Sirius didn't even have to look in the mirror to know what a mess he was.

He didn't know where his legs were taking him, but he hoped that it was far, far away from the common room and his friends. He could no longer bear the thought of waking them up in the middle of the night.

And he saw the door of an abandoned classroom. It was perfect, a place to hide, where he could cry his heart out and smoke until everything felt better.

The door opened with a creak, making the sinister hallway even more disturbing. Once he was inside, he collapsed against the wooden door.

"I guess that there is no better time to make my presence known." the voice belonged to a woman, but not someone he knew. She was seated on a desk, her legs crossed at her ankles. Her wand was illuminating her enough that he could tell a few things about her.

"You are a prefect and a Hufflepuff." his voice came out as raspy. He hated how breathless he was and he was in no mood to deal with a prefect. 

"Yeap." her eyes narrowed, but there was no other indication about her thoughts.

"Just give me detention and dock some points and be gone with this." He let his head rest against the door, closing his eyes in the process. He knew well how things worked. He heard heels clicking against the stone.

"I can see that whatever is haunting you is punishment enough." His eyes opened at her words. He became interested in the woman that was standing in front of him. She was attractive, but he didn't care. He was usually letting his anger out by having sex, and there were more than enough ladies that were going to jump in his bed, but not that night.

"I will give you an offer since I feel nice tonight." she crouched down, enough that she could be at his level and he was impressed by her equilibrium. "I can stay here with you and listen or I can leave. In case that damn cat is bringing Filch here, I will say that you were already punished, or I will say that I haven't seen you here." 

"Why? Why would you help me? Why would I even tell you about me?" He could no longer identify what he felt. The relief of being alone vanished, his anger was burning even stronger because of the confusion, while his tiredness made everything harder.

"I take no pleasure when I see others in pain. And because I am a stranger you can tell me anything. No judgement, no expectations, just someone that will only listen." 

It took him a few moments before finally agreeing. They formed a game of some sorts, pure honesty and no expectations.

They passed the cigarettes from each other. The woman kept her word, she said nothing when he started to laugh or when he started to cry. She just stood by his side, letting him use her shoulder.

"Better?" he was finally calm when she asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" The witch sighed for the first time.

"Sometimes even a loving and supporting family is limiting us. They want us to be happy even when we just feel the need to bury ourselves in self pity. And in the end, nobody wants to feel as a burden for his loved ones." A few hours passed since they met and he could tell how tired she was. They were lucky, it was Saturday.

"I want to kiss you." The words left his mouth without thinking.

"I have a boyfriend, so please, don't." she stood up, brushing down her skirt and the robe of her uniform.

"Then, a name?" 

"Edith."


	2. A trip to Hogsmade

Like any other Saturday, Hogsmade was filled with students. 

The Marauders were sitting at their usual table, far from praying eyes, yet somehow near the center.

"Guys, guys. Next Saturday we have a match against the Slytherins and the Saturday after that is Halloween." They were planning their next prank, however time was not on their side. James was scribbling on a piece of paper

"There is also the full moon this week." Remus took the quill from James and added the new information.

"So we don't have too much time. McGonagall will be watching us since the ball is an important event." Peter chimed in while chewing some candy.

"Do you know anything about Edith? She is a prefect from Hufflepuff." He was not allowed to smoke inside, but that didn't stop him from playing with one cigarette.

"Edith? She is in the same year as us, pureblood, prefect, Hufflepuff." Remus shrugged, passing the paper and quill back to James.

"Anything else?" Keeping the cigarette between his fingers, Sirius shifted in place in order to look at Remus.

"Why the sudden interest, Padfoot?" James folded the paper before hiding it in a pocket. "A prefect and a pureblood, nonetheless."

"Remember last week when I was out for a few hours? I met her and she let me go without taking a point. I am curious." 

"What?" His brows arched, as he leaned back in his chair, placing the cigarette back in the packet, as his friends looked at him with suspicion.

"Nothing."James laughed it off as he lifted his glass. "So everyone that attends the Halloween ball will be a rainbow?"

"Cheers!" they clinked their glasses in agreement.

"Lily might know more about her, I have seen her talking with her in the library." Remus nugget Sirius, pointing to Lily Evans that just entered the pub.

"Hey, Evans, if you come here, Potter promises that he won't declare his love for the next week." Sirius called out for the redhead, who in turn just sighed before walking to their table.

"That curious? Very well, brother, I will take one for you." Only if he and James were real brothers, life would have been so much easier.

"Yes? When Lily reached their table Peter stood up and brought a chair for her, as James went to order another round of drinks.

"You know Edith." Remus started as she took off her coat and scarf.

"Yeah, Hufflepuff prefect, blonde, green eyes, never feels the cold because she is from Norway." She thanked James when he handed her a glass, before turning back to the conversation. "Why?"

"Sirius is curious about her." James winked at Peter as he answered in place of his friend.

"I assumed that you might know more about her." Sirius added as he hit James under the table. The man just grinned at his friend like he knew something that Sirius didn't.

"Well, ah…. She is nice, she rarely deducts points from students. I haven't heard anything about her being a blood-puritan if that is what you want to know. But, Potter, shouldn't you know more since she is the sister of your captain?" 

"Theodor Fossen's sister? That explains some things. Well, he is coming this way and I guess that Edith is with him." James tore a napkin as his crush asked him about his captain. They partied together many times but he could not remember exactly if he spoke about Edith.

"Hey guys, Lily." Theodor shaked hands with them as his sister waved. "This is my sister, Edith. Ditte, these are Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Petrigrew. I assume that you know Evans and Lupin." Sirius could see the similarities between the two brothers.

"Do you want to take a seat with us?" Sirius offered as soon the introductions were made.

"Yeah, sure. We have a proposition for you anyway." Theodore accepted for both of them, yet his sister had other plans.

"I'll go to smoke, and I will join you in a bit. " She already turned on her heels, preparing to go outside.

"I'll join you." Sirius jumped on his feet, without missing the opportunity of finding out more.

"It's Edith or Ditte?" he asked as she took out her cigarette pack.

"Both, but only a few call me Ditte" The blonde woman was searching through her pockets "Faen! I forgot my lighter"

"Here." With the cigarette between her lips, she leaned forward, as he held his lighter for her. "I was not expecting someone like you to have such a habit." 

He observed how she dragged from the cigarette, her eyes closed, a smile on her lips. She exhaled the smoke with ease.

"Someone like me? Do you want to take a walk?" She gestured with her hand behind her.

"Prefect, pureblood, lady." They were walking slowly, passing by pubs, stores and houses, with no direction in mind.

"True, but I only play pretense if I have something to gain." she chuckled as she hit a small rock on the road. 

"Won't your boyfriend be mad for walking around with me?" Men were not fond of him hanging out with their girlfriends, and he could not understand why they were involved in a trustless relationship.

"I no longer have a boyfriend. I found a little Ravenclaw helping him with the anatomy of the male body." she threw the remains of her cigarette in a bin, before sitting on a bench. The area was mostly deserted, compared with the center of the town.

"You kept that night only for you. I expected at least some sort of black mail." She was relaxed, playing with a strand of blonde hair that was not kept in the intricate braids that she was wearing.

"We are all humans. I gain no pleasure from destroying your bad boy reputation. I find it refreshing, to an extent. You don't play by the book."

"You talk more like a Slytherin. I thought that Hufflepuff were supposed to be friendly and cute." Together, they were an odd couple, a doll and a beast. A doll with eyes capable of making him feel naked.

"We are loyal and accepting, that is not friendly. Our houses represent what we appreciate more, not our personalities. Because, if that was the case, I am sure that green is wonderful for your complexion." she stood up, walking to him, their bodies were nearly touching "We should go back, they might worry."

"And my brother and I invite you and some other Gryffindors to spend the winter holiday at our home. Theodor probably told the others by now. I will wait for your answer." Her smile was wicked, and he could swear that her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

The stadium was filled for the first match of the year. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were divided, both houses chanting on the top of their lungs, even before the game.

The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs were scattered among them, yet they were much more calm than the rest.

"I hope that the game won't turn into a fight." Remus and Peter were munching some cookies waiting for the players to enter the field. They were painted in their house colours.

"I hope that they start that fight. We would show them…" Sirius stopped speaking as the voice of a Hufflepuff played in his mind.

"Show them what, Padfoot?" His friends were waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"Nothing. Nothing. " Since their talk in Hogsmeade, Sirius started to see her everywhere, in the Great Hall, in class, on the hallways, even on the map. Edith started to appear more and more in his daily life and it seemed that he was the only one to notice. "Pay attention, they will come any second."

They ended up winning. 

"Man, I am beat. This was a hectic week." James collapsed on his bed, his hands in his hair. Remus and Peter sneaked out of the tower to bring him some food. 

"Fossen doesn't play games when it comes to Quidditch." Sirius laughed as he climbed in his bed. 

"Talking about Fossen." Sirius heard James shifting in his bed. " I found it odd that we've never met Edith, after all she is his sister." Her smile, her damned smile, flashed before his eyes at the sound of her name.

"And? Did you find out something interesting?" James sighed, before standing up from his bed.

"Yes. You know that the stairs that lead to the girls dormitories are protected." 

"Yeah, everyone knows that. Merlin forbids us to have some fun." James didn't laugh at his friend's joke. "What about it? Prongs, are you ok?"

"It's a Gryffindor thing. Our house is the only one that has hexed stairs. And he said something interesting. Courage and confidence are our traits, but we are not known for being loyal. We are known for doing things that others wouldn't dare, because we wait for the opportunity."

"Yeah, so? What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius was only partially listening to James, as his mind was occupied by the blonde witch that smelt like smoke and snow.

"He refused to let us know about his sister because he wants to protect her. Because he thinks that in our team there would be some that will try to play with her just to show off." The brothers were thinking in a similar way. They even made James question his own house. "Brother, I'll always be on your side, but whatever you do, take care. He is ready to hurt whoever upsets his sister. "

"I am always careful, Prongs." Sirius could understand Fossen, he was ready to do anything for his friends. They were his family. Remus, Peter and James were the ones that supported him no matter what, they helped him grow and escape the traumatizing place he used to call home.

"And I know that she doesn't have a date for the ball, if you are interested." James added just as Remus and Peter entered with their arms filled with food.

"I will be her date, if not my name is not Sirius Black!"

  
  


He found her in the library, flipping through a book.

"What are you looking for?" She looked up from her book, just as she closed it.

"Nothing in particular. How come the infamous Sirius Black stepped in here?" she placed the book back on a shelf, green orbs still watching him, expecting something.

"While I still have a reputation, I am still not quite sure why people are surprised to see me doing actual work." The corner of her mouth lifted in the form of a smirk, like he said some funny joke. He felt the need to clear his throat, ignoring the rapid way his heart was beating.

"I would think about some things that you would do in here, but none is studying. Rumors fly, especially the ones that would make people blush in shame. How can I help you?" She fully turned towards him, leaning back against the massive bookshelf. She was not wearing her uniform.

"I know that you don't need a date to the ball. Also I am a true feminist and I hate misoginy, so I won't say that you are not like other ladies. However, I am also a true gentleman and I desire to have the honour of being your partner." He felt stiff, it was unnatural to a point. When was the last time when he stuttered in front of a female? 

"Black, if this is some kind of prank or joke…" Edith crossed her hands in front of her chest, the smirk not leaving her lips. He felt intimidated, by the way her eyes turned colder.

"I would never joke…" 

"I will wear red." She picked some books that were stacked on the floor, before she passed by him, a smile gracing her features. 

  
  



End file.
